$\dfrac{2}{12} + \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 2}{12 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{12}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {12}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{24}$